Wing's Of Change:Oliver's Story
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about a young orphan boy that was being attacked by the purple dragons then Raphael decided to adopt him. Please REVIEW it would mean a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Wing's Of Change:Oliver's story**

_Hello there my name is Oliver Hamato well that's what my father call's me oh my dad  
he's the tough as nails turtle Raphael yep you heard me my dad's a turtle and me.  
I'm just a plain old five year old human boy okay well anyway's how about I tell you how I  
met my dad uncle's and grandfather Splinter okay well it all began about one year ago when I was only four years old._

**One year ago**

One bright summer day in New York City a young four year old orphan boy who had black silver hair  
blueish green eye's that were in the shape of diamonds for you see the young boy had a dangerous.  
Condition if someone makes him angry enough his whole body goes up in bright blue flames and he set's  
the person who made him angry on fire for you see the little boy had Pyrokinesis it means a person who can control fire.

But for the young boy he was being followed by the purple dragons the one clan that had their eye's on him  
luckily for the little boy he was being watched two turtles one was wearing a red mask and the other one was.  
Wearing a blue mask the mutant turtles were Leonardo and Raphael they carefully watched the young boy  
but then Leonardo noticed some purple dragons were following him now that completely ticked Raphael off.

"Oh fearless leader let's kick some dragon butt". Raphael said to Leonardo who nodded in response

The purple dragons had cornered the little boy until he had his back against the wall  
he knew that there was no way to escape the purple dragons but then he saw two mutant.  
Turtles jumping in front of him as well as protecting him Raphael told the kid to get behind him  
he did as he was told to do.

"Hey purple dragons leave the kid alone". Raphael taunted the purple dragons

"Oh really and what makes you think that we won't?". Said one henchman to Raphael

"Oh you just said the wrong thing pal". Said the red masked turtle

Then Raphael ran towards one of the purple dragons henchmen and he drop kicked him.

"That's for messing with the wrong turtle". Raphael taunted the henchmen

(Battlefield song starts)

**_Fire is raging on the battlefield...  
While Arwald is fighting the war of the Kings...  
The army of Dargor, The thunder, The Storm...  
So people are calling the brave and his sword...  
No time left to the wise throne..._**

Raphael and Leonardo began fighting the purple dragons one by one while  
protecting the little boy who was frightened by all this fighting.

**_Shades of a past not so far to forget...  
The rise of the demons from their bloody hell!  
So come mighty warrior to light the last hope...  
For Tharos the dragon and your cosmic soul...  
Now handle your Emerald sword..._**

Raphael gave a swift kick to the henchmen and the man fell onto the ground.

**_For Ancelot...  
The ancient cross of war...  
For the holy town of Gods...  
Gloria, Gloria perpetua...  
In this Dawn of Victory..._**

**_The ride of the dead and their practice of pain...  
is pounding in him as a terrific quake...  
You're closer and closer now follow the smell...  
With your holy armor and the steel in your hand...  
Fly angel of bloody revenge..._**

The little boy huddled into the corner away from the fighting he was getting scared  
Raphael noticed how scared the kid was the red masked turtle now really wanted to kill.  
Those purple dragon scum for scaring a little kid like that .

**_For Ancelot...  
The ancient cross of war...  
For the holy town of gods...  
G;oria, gloria perpetua....  
In this Dawn of Victory..._**

**_Tragic and furious the clash of the steel of the gods...  
That so magic the power, the sword in his valorous hands...  
Oceans of fire are blasting the Throne of the demons...  
And from distant red skies and thunders calling his name...  
The name of the master of pain..._**

Leonardo high jumped then kicked the purple dragon henchman in the stomach.

**_For Ancelot...  
The ancient cross of war...  
For the holy town of gods...  
Gloria, gloria perpetua...  
In this Dawn of Victory..._**

**_Gloria, gloria perpetua...  
In this Dawn of Victory..._**

(Song ends)

The two ninja turtles had beaten off all the purple dragons and then went to where the kid was  
but when they got there the kid was gone.

"Where'd he go Leo?". Raphael said with a hint of worry in his voice

**_

* * *

_**

OK WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER TO DO.

OKAY SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG FOR BACKGROUND MUSIC?.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG THE DAWN OF VICTORY IT'S OWNED BY A BAND CALLED RHAPSODY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael and Leonardo went to find the little boy who ran away from them  
the red masked turtle went off in a different direction while jumping from roof.  
Top to roof top he was a little angry at the kid for leaving them without saying  
thanks or nothing even Kanja knows better then that the red masked turtle was starting to get really irritated.

"Dang it where is that kid?". Raphael angrily thought to himself

Raphael kept searching for the little boy untill he heard someone scream he knew it had to  
be that little boy had gotten himself into trouble once again he took out his shell cell and.  
Called Donatello and told him to bring the other's then he hanged up on Donatello after he told them  
where to meet him then Raphael found the little boy surrounded again by more purple dragons.

The red masked turtle jumped and landed right infront of the little boy and once again he told  
him to get behind him but the boy didn't move at all from the spot he was in Raphael cursed under his.  
Breath the red masked turtle began punching and kicking the purple dragon henchmen he was doing a good  
job untill one of the henchmen threw a chain onto him and started choking him the little boy screamed at the man.

He begged the man to let him go but the henchman didn't listen so in order to save Raphael  
the little boy started glowing a bright blue color and he set the man on fire the henchman screamed.  
While being caught on fire he let the chain go which was a big mistake for him once the chain around  
Raphael's neck was loose he was able to grab it and he threw it around the man's neck and started choking him.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

While Raphael was still hurting the purple dragons henchman the little boy  
was trying to get away from the other two henchmen who had him cornered.  
With his back against the wall the young boy whimpered as the henchmen came closer  
to him they were just about to grab the boy when some small but sharp claws grabbed.

Onto the henchmen's leg and started biting and clawing him it was Kanja who was doing it  
but the henchman kicked the mutant lion cub in the chest making him yelp in pain now that.  
Made the blue masked turtle angry when he heard Kanja yelping in pain Leonardo rushed to where  
the young boy and Kanja were the blue masked turtle had jumped into the air and had kicked the henchman.  
In the head knocking him completely down then Leonardo had told Kanja to get the boy and himself out  
and that they will handle the battle Kanja did as he was told to do.

"Kanja will do it daddy". Kanja said to his father

Leonardo nodded to Kanja and then went to help his brother's finish off  
the purple dragons henchmen.

"Come Kanja will take you to safe place". The mutant lion cub said to the human boy

"Who you huh?". Kanja asked the small boy

"I'm Oliver". He said quietly to Kanja

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD kANJA DO.

1) GET THE BOY DOWN TO THE SEWERS?

2) OR JUST TO GET THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE?

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanja brought Oliver over to a manhole cover the little boy just hoped that the red masked turtle was all right  
Oliver watched the area while the mutant lion cub uncovered the man hole Kanja then told Oliver to get into.  
The sewers first while he scouts for the purple dragons henchmen so far there were none which is good for them  
at least Kanja headed into the sewer then he closed the man hole up so no one would follow them.

"Come Kanja will show you to safe place you follow". Kanja said while acting like his father Leonardo

"Okay Kanja show me please". Oliver said while looking a bit frightened

"You okay Oliver?". Kanja asked in a polite manner

Oliver shook his head now he was afraid of the darkness Kanja then held his furry hand up to  
Oliver who held onto it never letting go the mutant lion cub could see tears forming in Oliver's eye's.

"Oliver do not worry we be at safe place soon kay". Kanja said to Oliver

"Okay Kanja". Oliver said with fear in his voice

Kanja led Oliver down to where the lair was he had pulled a pipe that opened up the entrance  
and the little lion cub brought Oliver inside the lair the young boy was intrigued at what the lair had.  
It had video games a skateboard ramp and everything else you could think of.

* * *

OK SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S? FEEL FREE TO PM ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was astound by all the amazing things the lair had he felt like exploring the place  
but then he saw the the entrance of the lair opening up it was the turtles coming back from fighting.  
The purple dragons Oliver noticed that the red masked turtle was injured Raphael walked well limped  
over to Oliver who was looking very nervous being around the other turtles but when Raphael is around he felt safe.

"You all right kid?". Raphael asked Oliver in a tough sort of way

Oliver nodded to the red masked turtle then Kanja went over to Oliver and wanted to show him around the lair  
the little boy nodded to Kanja who delighted that Oliver wanted him to show the boy around.

"Come follow Kanja". Kanja said in his innocent voice

Oliver followed Kanja around the lair he was quite amazed at all the stuff the turtles had  
the little mutant lion cub showed him Donatello's lab and everything else Oliver was very impressed.

"You like lair Oliver?". Kanja asked his new friend who nodded in response

"Yeah I do Kanja". Oliver said to Kanja

Kanja was glad to finally have someone his own age to play with then Donatello walked over to where Oliver and Kanja  
were he just wanted to check Kanja and the boy over for any injuries but once Donatello got to close to the boy.  
Oliver ran to where the red masked turtle was and hid behind him that made Leonardo curious the same thing happened  
to him when he found Kanja.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY.

IF ANYBODY HAS AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR YOU COULD TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS.

THANKS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

(RAPH'S POV)

I looked at the kid who was hiding behind me while thinking about what to do  
about him I mean the kid must have some parents or someone out there looking for him.  
Besides the foot clan I wonder why would the foot clan be after a kid like him he's only  
a boy like jeeze come on the foot clan doesn't have anything better to do then to chase a little kid.

"Hey kid listen Donny's ain't gonna hurt ya". I said to him

"Hey Raph I think you have someone who cares about ya". Said my little brother Mikey who was laughing at me

"It ain't funny Mikey you'd better watch it". I yelled at him

"Or you'll what?''. Michaelangelo said to me

"Or I'll give ya a knucklesandwhich". I said while getting up to chase him

But of course Donny told me to cool it as always sometimes my brother Mikey can be  
a brat and a pain in the shell then I noticed that the little boy seemed worried about my.  
Injuries I told the boy not to worry because I've had worst injuries then these then I could feel  
him putting his little hands on my arm I just patted the boy's head he seemed to like it.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT WHAT CAN I DO.

I HOPE RAPHAEL WAS IN CHARACTER.

IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

The little boy looked at Raphael with an innocent look on his face Oliver liked Raphael a lot  
since red was his favourite color as well Oliver whispered to Raphael telling him that red was his.  
Kind of color Raphael told Oliver that he had good taste in color Kanja walked over to Oliver  
and asked him to play with him Oliver nodded then Kanja asked Oliver if he knew how to sing.

"Yes I do but only in Japanese Kanja". He said in his innocent voice

"Really Kanja impressed Kanja liked to hear". Kanja asked Oliver

"Um well I'm not good". Oliver said to his new friend

"I'll try Kanja". The boy said to the little mutant lion cub

(Oliver sings in Japenese)

**_Haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo...  
Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro..._**The red masked turtle and his brother's were impressed with Oliver they didn't know  
that he was part Japanese.

**_Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii...  
Sono kissaki ni yoku sonata no yokogao...  
Kanasshimi to ikari ni hisomu...  
Makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei...  
Mononoke-tachi dake Mononoke-tachi dake..._**(song ends)

Oliver looked embarressed when he saw the turtles looking at him with shocked  
expressions even Donatello and Raphael Kanja was really impressed.

"Kanja impressed by your singing". Kanja said in his little innocent voice

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE I'LL PUT IN THE ENGLISH LYRICS FOR YOU.

OKAY THE LYRICS ARE.

THE TREMBLING BOWSTRING OF A DRAWN BOW  
POUNDING IN THE MOONLIGHT,YOUR HEART  
THY PROFILE LOOKS VERY MUCH LIKE THAT SWORD POINT  
LURKING IN THE SADNESS AND ANGER  
THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW YOUR TRUE HEART ARE THE FOREST SPIRITS  
ONLY THE SPIRITS ONLY THE SPIRITS.

WELL THERE'S THE ENGLISH VERSION OF THE SONG.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver blushed with embarressment when he saw the turtles and Kanja looking at him  
with surprised looks on their faces Raphael had been very surprised by how the young boy.  
Could sing in Japanese he would definately would get along with Master Splinter Donatello  
however wanted to learn more about the boy like where he lived and such but in order to do that.

Donnie would have to earn the boy's trust and that will be difficult since the little boy seems to  
only trust Raphael and Kanja Donatello was stumped he didn't know if he could ever gain the boy's trust.  
Leonardo saw the look on Donatello's face he knew that look on his brother's face everytime he see's that  
look he know's that Donnie's thinking of something and it probably has something to do with the young boy.

"Donnie what is it?". Leonardo asked his purple masked brother

"Oh Leo nothing I was just um thinking that's all bro". Donatello said to Leonardo

"You sure Donnie?''. Leo asked

"Yeah I'm positive Leo". Donatello said to his older brother

Donatello walked away from the other's and went to into his lab to see if he  
could find out more about this young boy.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Kanja was playing around wth his new friend Oliver untill the boy started feeling a bit strange  
he felt like he was getting sick or something Kanja went to get his father Leonardo who was talking.  
To his brother Raphael Kanja told his father and uncle that there was something wrong with Oliver  
Raphael got up and followed Kanja to where Oliver was Raphael kneeled down to Oliver.

"Hey you okay kid?". Raphael asked Oliver who shook his head no

Then Oliver grunted as a small wave of pain went inside his body Raphael quickly  
told Kanja to get Donatello right away and fast Kanja did as he was told he went into his uncles lab.

"Uncle Donnie uncle Donnie we need help". Kanja said to his uncle

"What's going on Kanja?".Donatello asked his nephew

"It's Kanja's new friend Oliver somethings wrong with him". Kanja said in his innocent voice

Donatello told Kanja to take him to Oliver so the purple masked turtle followed Kanja out of the lab  
when they got to where Oliver and Raphael were Donatello saw the little boy lying on the ground.

"What happened Raphael?". Donatello asked his red masked brother

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN WITH OLIVER?.

ANY IDEAS?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10 Donatello's POV

**(Donatello's P.O.V)**

I followed Kanja as fast as I could out of my lab and followed him to where my brother  
Raphael and the young boy were once I reached them I noticed that the young boy was.  
Lying down on the ground he was clutching his stomach as if it was in serious pain I kneeled  
down I looked at Raphael who seemed concerned about the boy which was a big difference for him.

"Raphael what happened?". I asked my hotheaded brother

Before my brother could answer me he looked at the boy and had a shocked look on his face  
I looked at the boy myself and was absolutely horrified at what I saw the boy had these strange cut's.  
Showing up mysteriously it was like being in a horror film I am never watching horror movies again with  
Michaelangelo more cuts began to appear I gently picked the boy up and placed him on the couch as I layed him down.  
On the couch I noticed a strange mark on his forehead it was in the shape of a flame of course Mikey thought it  
looked awesome but to me it was strange I never saw a mark like that on anyone before.

"Hey Donny what do you think is wrong with the little dude?". Mikey asked me

"I don't know Mikey this is a strange condition?".I said to my younger brother

Kanja looked up at me with those innocent eye's of his wanting to know if his new friend  
was going to be okay I could see some tears forming in the little guy's eye's.

"Don't worry Kanja he'll be okay". I said to my nephew

"He will uncle Don?". Kanja said to me in his cute little voice

I nodded to Kanja who looked at me and smiled I knew that would cheer him up  
I didn't like it when Kanja was upset.

"Uncle Donnie please make Oliver better please". He asked me well pleaded to me

"Okay Kanja I'll try to get him better". I said to Kanja

"thank you uncle Don". Kanja said to me

* * *

OK HOW WAS THE CHAPTER ALSO DID I KEEP DONATELLO IN CHARACTER I HOPE SO.

ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER GOES TO NALA162024 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

ANY IDEA'S? FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I COULD REALLY USE SOME IDEA'S.

ALSO THIS STORY IS FAR FROM BEING OVER I THINK THIS STORY WILL HAVE OVER MAYBE 30 CHAPTERS OR MORE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been six hours before Donatello could see what was wrong with Oliver the young boy  
had been tossing and turning in his sleep an awful lot this actually made Raphael worried about the boy.  
It worried Donatello as well he checked the boy's blood sample that he got from him and it came out normal  
not a thing wrong with his body but it could be that he's been having some terrible nightmare that could've effected the brain.

"Well Donny did you find anything wrong wth the kid?". Raphael said to his brother

"Nope not a thing which is very strange". Donatello said to Raphael

The purple masked turtle looked at the boy who was still tossing and turning it looked like  
he was not having a very good dream Raphael wnet to Oliver and tried to stop him from thrashing around.

"Donny you better do something here". He said in a low growl voice

Then Oliver woke screaming and absolutely terrified he had forgotten where he was Leonardo came as soon  
as he heard the boy screaming Oliver looked around his eye's looked frightened Kanja saw that his friend was up.

"Hey take it easy kid no one's going to harm ya". Raphael said to Oliver

Oliver calmed down when he heard the red masked turtle talking to him Raphael put his green  
hand on Oliver's shoulder trying to calm him down more.

"You okay kid?". Raphael asked Oliver who nodded in return

"Oliver okay now?". Kanja asked his new friend

"Y-Y-Yes Ka-Ka-Kanja I-I-I'm ok". Oliver said to the little mutant lion cub

"Kanja help friend Oliver". Kanja said in his innocent voice to Oliver

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

It was around night time when Donatello got Oliver feeling a little bit better the purple masked turtle  
went back to his lab so that he can find out more about Oliver like where he came from and such.  
The young boy was fast asleep lying beside was Kanja all curled up like a little ball of fur beside his  
new friend Oliver Raphael stayed up to keep an eye out for Oliver but then fell asleep Oliver had woken up.

Due to another Nightmare though in this nightmare the foot clan had captured Oliver and taken  
him to the Shredder who had began hurting him.

Oliver saw Kanja sleeping peacefully next to him and he also saw Raphael had fallen asleep on the job  
the little boy decided to walk around the lair for a minute though he didn't notice that he was being watched by Leo.

(Song in background starts)

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me...  
Still can't find what keeps me here...  
When all this time I've been so hollow...Inside_**

Oliver slowly walked around the lair while Leonardo began to follow him.

**_Watching me, Wanting me...  
I can feel you hunt me down...  
Fearing you, Loving you...  
I won't let you pull me down..._**

Leonardo quietly followed Oliver around the lair he could see that the young boy  
was still having those bad nightmares.

**_Haunting you, I can smell you...  
Alive...  
Your heart pounding in my head..._**

Watching me,Wanting me...  
I can feel you pull me down...  
Saving me, raping me, Watching me...

Then Oliver noticed that the blue masked turtle had been following him.

**_Watching me, Wanting me...  
I can feel you pull me down...  
Fearing you, Loving you...  
I won't let you pull me down..._**

(Song in background ends)

Leonardo sat down indian style on the ground and asked Oliver to join him  
Oliver did and he sat down beside Leonardo.

* * *

OK SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMS SHORT.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG HAUNTED EVANESCENSE DOES.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13 Raphael's POV

**(Raphael's P.O.V)**When I woke up it was the middle of the night I looked at the couch and saw only Kanja there  
sound asleep but I didn't see Oliver around I got up and started looking for the little guy I then found.  
Him talking to the fearless leader my guess is that Leo followed Oliver to make sure that he didn't end up getting  
hurt or something typical Leo I just leaned against the wall and I listened to Oliver tell Leonardo the nightmare he had.

(Background song starts)

**_Long...  
I've been running away for far too long...  
Afraid of what...(I ain't afraid of nothing)  
Afraid of what I know is soon to come...  
I may not be much of an example right now...  
But I can give you all of my knowledge on how...  
To get along in this place...  
Right now all I can say..._**As I watched Oliver he often reminded me of how I was when I was just a kid.

**_Is that I will do the best that I can...  
To be a good example of man...  
And I know one day that you'll understand...  
You deserve the best that I am...  
You deserve the best that I am..._**I kept watching Leonardo talking to Oliver telling that nightmares are nothing to be afraid of.

**_It's so hard...  
So hard to think about...  
When I was a child...  
So angry at life...  
I blamed the world for such a long long time...  
but...  
Things happened so quickly...  
Some people just go...  
I neede answers to heal me...  
I wanted to know how to get by...  
And now it's my turn to say..._**I then got bored listening to Leonardo rambling on about stuff that didn't interested me.

**_That I will do the best that I can...  
To be a good example of man...  
And I'll know one day that you'll understand...  
You deserve the best that I am...  
You deserve the best that i am..._**I started walking away from Leonardo and Oliver I headed back to where I had been before  
when I felt someone's hand holding mine I turned my head and looked down and it was Oliver.

THIS IS ALL FOR YOU...  
Everything in this world...  
Everything in this world...  
This is all for you...  
Everything in my world...  
Everything in your world...  
Things won't always go right in this life...  
Theres always changes...  
We'll make it...

**_That's why I got to do the best that I can...  
To be a good example of man...  
I know that one day you'll understand...  
You deserve the best that...  
I am...  
I am...  
I am..._**(Background song ends)

I will...  
I will...

I will,oh,oh,oh....  
I will do the best that I can...

I looked at Oliver as he smiled at me I smiled back at him which was something I rarely do  
I brought Oliver back to the couch and he layed down as I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kid I won't let anybody hurt ya". I quietly said to him

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

I THINK THIS SONG SUITS RAPHAEL IT'S CALLED **BEST THAT I AM** BY FLAW.

DID YOU THINK THIS SONG SUITED RAPHAEL?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

_Well there you have it that's how I met my dad and uncles and my cousin Kanja  
who I became best friends with me and him do everything together even sometimes.  
We both sneak up to the surface and go onto the roof tops to practice our ninjitsu  
and I practice trying to control my Pyrokinesis so that I can use it to help my dad and uncles.  
For whenever we have to fight against the foot ninjas man I really hate those foot ninjas  
they never give us a break but that's what my dad Say's well let's get this story going._

_

* * *

_

A year has past now Raphael took Oliver in just like Leonardo did for Kanja the red masked turtle taught  
Oliver some ninja moves just so he could defend himself untill help arrived it was around the afternoon.  
Kanja and Oliver planned to sneak out even though they were being watched by Michaelangelo who was busy watching  
Sweeney Todd once again Michaelangelo really liked Sweeney Todd but he still never wanted to eat meat pies now that he knew.

What they were made of now every time Mikey saw a meat pie especially April's he shivered Mikey never wanted to  
see another meat pie as long as he shall lived the orange masked turtle didn't even notice that Kanja and Oliver were.  
Going out of the lair and through the entrance to the sewer Kanja had led Oliver outside and out of the sewer  
Oliver breathed in the fresh air he knew that he could walk amongst the humans but Kanja couldn't.

For he was a little mutant lion cub Kanja began climbing up a ladder that reached up to  
the rooftop of the building.

"Come Oliver quickly before someone See's". Kanja said to his friend/cousin in his innocent voice

"Okay Kanja I'm coming". Oliver said to Kanja

Kanja went up the ladder first then Oliver followed close behind him not looking down  
for he was afraid of hights Oliver went up to the rooftop and sat down while watching Kanja practice.  
His ninja moves.

"Come on Kanja". Oliver cheered for Kanja

Then Oliver tried practicing his pyrokinesis trying to control it.

(Background song begins)

_**Oh the power to be strong...  
And the wisdom to be wise...  
All these things will...  
Come to you in time...  
On this journey that your making...  
There'll be answers that you'll seek...  
And it's you who climb the mountain...  
It's you who'll reach the peak...**_

Kanja watched Oliver in amazement as he tried perfecting his technique  
the two boy's didn't know that they were being watched by the foot.

_**Son of man, look to the sky...  
Lift your spirit, Set it free...  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride...  
Son of man a man in time you'll be...**_

Kanja continued his ninjitsu practice while Oliver wondered if they will get into  
trouble for this.

_**Though there's no one there to guide you...  
No one to take your hand...  
But with faith and understanding...  
You will journey from boy to man...**_

_**Son of man, look to the sky...  
Lift your spirit, Set it free...  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride...  
Son of man a man in time you'll be...**_

The little mutant lion cub then sniffed the air feeling that something wasn't right.

_**In learning you will teach...  
And in teaching you will learn...  
You'll find your place beside the...  
One's you love...  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of...  
The visions that you saw...  
Well, the time is drawing near now...  
It's yours to claim it all...**_

_**Son of man, look to the sky...  
Lift your spirit, Set it free...  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride...  
Son of man a man in time you'll be...**_

_**Son of man...  
Son of man's a man for all to see...**_

_**(Song in background ends)**_

Kanja then noticed several foot ninjas surrounding them he let out a small roar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**UH OH THE FOOT HAS KANJA AND OLIVER SURROUNDED WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?.**_

_**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.**_

_**ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG SON OF MAN THAT BELONGS TO PHIL COLLINS.**_

_**I THOUGHT IT SUITED OLIVER AND KANJA.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I REALLY LIKE GETTING REVIEWS.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kanja growled at the foot ninjas who were surrounding them he ran right into a foot soldier and started  
biting and clawing him while Oliver started backing away when one foot ninja was closing in on him.  
Kanja saw him and went after the one that had his cousin trapped the mutant lion cub slashed the henchman  
across the face well mask making it rip into pieces Oliver thanked Kanja for helping him the lion cub nodded.

"Kanja lets get out of here". Oliver said while looking at the foot ninjas

"We can't Oliver too many soldiers". Kanja said while panting

"Leave them for us you two". Said a strong leader like voice from behind them

Oliver looked behind him and saw his uncle Leonardo and his father standing behind them looking very angry  
not at them at the foot ninjas Leonardo ordered Kanja and Oliver to get behind them they did as they were told to do.

When Kanja went behind his dad he growled at the foot ninjas the lion cub also hissed at  
them Oliver went behind his father who looked angry not just at the foot but also at him.

(Background battle music starts)

**_Korah Matah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Korah Rahtahmah Yoodhah Korah...  
Korah Syadho Rahtahmah Daanyah...  
Korah Keelah Daanyah..._**

Raphael and Leonardo did a team high jump kick and hit two foot ninjas at the same time.

**_Nyohah Keelah Korah...  
Syadho Keelah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Korah Daanyah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Korah Daanyah Korah Rahtahmah..._**

Kanja bit one of the ninjas on the leg but he recieved a kick in the ribs for it  
the lion cub yelped in pain Oliver ran to his cousins side and he began to burst his hand into flames.  
And he blew some fire onto the fot ninja who began screaming for mercy.

**_Nyohah Keelah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Syadho Keelah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Korah..._**

Leonardo saw Oliver getting angrier and angrier for every time the foot ninjas hurt Kanja.

**_Korah Matah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Korah daanyah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Nyohah Keelah Korah Rahtahmah...  
Syadho Keelah Korah rahtahmah...  
Korah..._**

(Song in background ends)

Leonardo and Raphael had their backs too each other they were trapped but they couldn't give up  
no they would never give themselves up even too the foot ninjas.

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ALSO I'M ENTERING SOME CHARACTERS FROM STAR WARS EPISODE ONE.

INTO THE STORY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?.

WOULD THAT MAKE THIS STORY INTERESTING EVEN MORE?.

ALSO THE SONG I PUT FOR THE BACKGROUND BATTLE MUSIC IS FROM STAR WARS EPISODE ONE FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T KNOW.

STAR WARS I DON'T HAVE ENGLISH LYRICS FOR THAT SORRY ABOUT THAT.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME ADDING SOME CHARATERS FROM STAR WARS EPISODE ONE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	16. Chapter 16 Two Stranger's

While Leonardo and Raphael had their backs against each other when the foot ninjas had them completely  
surrounded the blue masked turtle quickly drew out his katana's and Raphael drew out his twin sai's and were.  
About to beat the foot ninjas untill they were exhausted just as they were about to head into battle two strangers suddenly  
appeared unleashing their light saber's they began to help the strange mutated creatures as they began to battle each one of the foot ninjas.

"Now this is more like it". Raphael said to his blue masked brother

Leonardo agreed to Raphael now that they had some help they were ready to fight the so called foot ninjas  
who they really hated Kanja looked at Oliver knowing that they were surrounded as well the younger stranger saw.  
This and went over to help the kids he jumped and landed infront of them drawing his light saber out he began protecting  
the children Kanja didn't trust this stranger he growled at him.

"Listen I'm trying to protect you". Said the young stranger

"Kanja don't trust you". Kanja growled to the human

The younger stranger didn't understand why the mutated creature didn't trust him for some unknown reason  
Kanja just looked at the stranger while hissing at the foot ninjas Leonardo went to help the younger stranger.  
Kanja saw a foot ninja trying to grab Oliver but Kanja ran to him and began biting the ninja on the leg which who was  
now screaming in pain the foot ninja let Oliver go as he knocked Kanja out by hitting him on the head.

"Kanja". Oliver yelled to his cousin

The younger stranger saw what that ninja fighter did to that young mutated creature he began slashing every foot  
ninja you could think of once he slashed the foot ninjas he went to check on the mutated creature to see if he was okay.  
He bent down on put two fingers close to the creatures neck and checked for a pulse luckily he had one the young stranger  
told the young boy to get him and the creature away from the battle but before he could do that the foot ninjas all left.

In quite of a hurry since they did not want to face the strange men with the light sabers  
anymore Raphael thought that they were being a bunch of cowards.

"Thanks stranger for helping us". Leonardo said to the older looking stranger

"Your welcome my green mutated friend". Said the older man

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL.

I HOPE I GOT QUI GON JINN AND OBI WAN RIGHT IN CHARACTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17 Qui Gon and Obi Wan

Leonardo looked at the older man he wanted to know who they were and where they came from  
same goes to Raphael even though he was pretty mad at Oliver and Kanja for being topside during the day.  
Oliver knew that he was in trouble same with Kanja who had just woken up with a major headache the mutant lion cub  
shook his head the younger man helped him up when Kanja saw him helping he changed his mind about him.

"Kanja thanks you stranger". Kanja said in his innocent voice

"Your welcome my young furry friend". Said the younger man

"Who are you?". Oliver politely asked the younger man

Kanja looked at Oliver even he wanted to know who the nice man was the young man looked at  
his master who was having the same thing happening to him.

"Who are you two?". Leonardo asked in a strong leader like voice

"My name is Qui Gon Jinn and this is my young apprentice". Qui Gon said to the blue masked turtle

"Obi Wan Kenobi". He added

The turtles looked at the men and then too each other they were going to ask  
where they came from but decided to wait untill they got back to the lair.

"I'm Leonardo by the way and that's my hotheaded bro Raphael". Leonardo said to Qui Gon and Obi Wan

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SHOULD THE TURTLES TAKE THE TWO JEDI'S DOWN TO THEIR LAIR?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	18. Chapter 18 We Are One

The turtles told their strange new friends that that they shouldn't be out in broad daylight because  
it was too dangerous Leonardo told Qui Gon that they will take them down to their lair where it would be.  
Safe to talk Raphael looked at Oliver with anger in his eye's he would have a serious talk with him later  
Oliver knew he was in trouble whenever he got that look from his father sometime's his dad can be such a hothead.

"Kanja I think it was a bad idea coming up here". Oliver whispered to his cousin

"I agree Oliver but it all Kanja's fault I sorry Oliver". Kanja said while whimpering quietly

"Don't worry Kanja we stick together". Oliver said hoping to cheer his cousin up

Leonardo looked at Oliver and Kanja but his eye's were calm and not as angry as Raphael's was  
he told Raphael to lead Qui Gon and Obi Wan down to their lair and he will meet them there after.  
He had a few words with Kanja and Oliver Raphael nodded and began leading the two jedi knight's down  
to the sewer and into their lair while Leonardo was talking to Kanja and Oliver.

"What did you two think you were doing?". Leonardo scolded to Oliver and Kanja

Kanja looked down at his feet while shuffling them it wasn't Oliver's fault that they were up on the rooftops  
in broad daylight Kanja whimpered quietly Leonardo looked at Kanja then to Oliver he told his nephew to head back.  
To the lair since Raphael would want to have a word with them Oliver obeyed Leonardo Kanja looked at his cousin  
who waved back at him once Oliver was gone Leonardo turned to Kanja and kneeled down to him.

"Kanja you know better then to come up here in daylight". Leonardo gently said to Kanja

"I sorry daddy I didn't mean to disobey I sorry". Kanja said to his dad while hoping that he'll forgive him

Leonardo noticed some tears falling down Kanja's face the blue masked turtle then put his hand on  
Kanja's shoulder Leonardo told Kanja that he forgive's him this time but if he did it again he will get punished.

"It's okay Kanja next time just stay in the lair". Leonardo said to his young son

"Daddy mad at Kanja?". Kanja asked in his little innocent voice

"No not mad I was just worried about you". Leonardo said while giving his son a hug

"I sorry daddy I won't do it again promise". Kanja said to Leonardo who smiled at him

Leonardo looked at Kanja with a fatherly look and he ruffled Kanja's little mane when Leonardo did that  
Kanja quickly tackled his father and they both landed on the ground laughing with each other.

"Kanja love you daddy". Kanja said in his sweet little voice

"I love you too Kanja". Leonardo said to his young son

(Leonardo starts singing)

**_As you go through life you'll see...  
There is so much that we...  
Don't understand..._**

**_And the only thing we know...  
Is that thing's don't always go...  
The way we planned..._**

Kanja saw his father walking over to the edge of the building that they were on.

**_But you'll see everyday...  
That we'll never turn away...  
When it seem's all your dreams come undone..._**

Kanja walked over to where his dad was standing and looked at will stand by your side...

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride...  
We are more than we are...  
We are one...**_

Leonardo jumped to the other building and beckoned Kanja to follow him the mutant lion cub  
looked down from the building and was a little bit scared.

(Kanja sings)

**_If there's so much I must be...  
Can't I still just be me...  
The way I am..._**

**_Can I trust in my own heart...  
Or am I just one part...  
Of some big plan?..._**

Kanja closed his eye's as he backed up against the wall then he ran and jumped off the building  
hoping to land on the other one or in this case he landed in his dad's arms.

(Leonardo continues)

**_Even those who are gone...  
Are with us as we go on...  
Your journey has only begun..._**

Leonardo gently put Kanja down and then began walking with him_**.**_

**_Tears of pain tears of joy...  
One thing nothing can destroy...  
Is our pride deep inside...  
We are one..._**

Then Leonardo and Kanja began jumping from one building to the next laughing together_**.**_

**_We are one you and I...  
We are like the earth and sky...  
One family under the sun..._**

**_All the wisdom to lead...  
All the courage that you need...  
You will find when you see...  
We are one..._**

(Song ends)

Leonardo and Kanja began to head back to the lair.

Meanwhile in the lair Qui Gon and Obi Wan were being bombarded with questions from Michaelangelo  
since they were his favourite star wars characters of all time.

"Easy my green mutated friend". Qui Gon said to Michaelangelo

* * *

WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?.

ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG **WE ARE ONE? **FOR THIS CHAPTER.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG IT BELONGS TO DISNEY'S THE LION KING 2.

I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED LEONARDO AND KANJA.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER GOES TO NALA162024 SINCE WE ARE ONE IS HER FAVOURITE SONG.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile back at the lair Oliver was recieving a harsh scolding from Raphael after the harsh scolding  
Raphael left the lair to let off some steam Oliver was in tears after the harsh scolding he recieved from his father.  
The little boy just stayed in his room the whole day he didn't want to see or talk to anyone but that didn't stop  
Kanja though he went to his cousin's room to see if he could cheer him up.

"Oliver okay?". Kanja asked his cousin with his innocent voice

"No I'm not okay Kanja (sniff)". Oliver said in a quiet voice while tears fell down his face

Kanja never liked it when he saw his cousin upset it made him upset Kanja put his furry hand well paw  
onto Oliver's shoulder hoping to cheer him up.

(Oliver starts to sing)

**_I hid that trembling light in my young hands...  
I've traveled this far, wandering the abyss of time..._**

"Kanja I think I don't want to see my dad anymore". Oliver said quietly to kanja

**_I continued to search for you, though I know not even your name...  
I wanted to hand over to you one single feeling..._**

Leonardo had been listening to Oliver's quiet conversation with Kanja how could Raphael do that to him.

**_Times catches deep in it's arms both love and pain...  
And erases them, but I remember them...  
And always will..._**

It's reverbrated deep within my chest for I know not how long...  
Though it's a whisper fainter than a drop of evening dew...

May the prayer I spun towards the darkness of the frozen stars...  
Reach all the way to your distant sky...

(Song ends)

Oliver brought his legs closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them and he started crying  
Kanja tried everything to cheer his cousin up.

* * *

OK POOR OLIVER BAD RAPHAEL BAD TURTLE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

OH THE SONG IS CALLED RADICAL DREAMERS I DON'T KNOW WHO OWNS IT I FORGOT.

BUT I DON'T OWN THE SONG.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	20. Chapter 20

It was near night fall when Raphael came back to the lair it seemed that no one would even speak to  
him but that didn't bother Raphael even Qui Gon knew that the red masked mutant turtle had his own problems.  
To deal with but that still didn't mean that he should had to yell at the poor young boy but Qui Gon was told by  
Leonardo that his brother was a hothead and was to be left alone when angered so Qui Gon took Leonardo's word for it.

Raphael was walking towards his room when he walked by Oliver's room the red masked turtle was beginning to  
feel a pain of regret inside him for saying those harsh things to Oliver he overheard the conversation between Oliver and.  
Kanja telling the young lion cub that he didn't want to see Raphael again the red masked turtle was now angry at himself  
for being so angry at Oliver he didn't want to be angry at the him but seeing him getting himself and Kanja almost killed that day.

(Background music starts)

**_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears...  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave...  
'Cause your presence still lingers here and It won't leave me alone..._**

Raphael was now starting to regret everything and every word that he had said to Oliver the red masked turtle  
wished that he hadn't said those harmful words to Oliver.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real...  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._**

Raphael could here Oliver crying with hurt feelings the red masked turtle sighed.

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
I've held your hand through all of these years...  
But you still have me..._**

The red masked then saw the door opening and Kanja came out looking mad at his uncle  
Raphael for hurting Oliver's feelings.

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light...  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasent dreams...  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..._**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real...  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._**

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
I've held your hand through all these years...  
But you still have me..

Raphael just walked away from Oliver's room and went into his room to be alone.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone...  
But though your still with me I've been alone all along..._**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
I've held your hand through all of these years...  
But you still have me...

(Song in background ends)

Raphael layed down on his bed and began falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

OK WOW THIS SONG IN THE BACKGROUND REALLY MADE ME CRY.

THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IS MY IMMORTAL BY EVANESCENSE I DON'T OWN IT.

ALSO I LIKE TO THANK NALA162024 FOR HELPING ME CHOSE THE SONG FOR THE BACKGROUND THANK YOU.

I THOUGHT IT SUITED THIS CHAPTER WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF IT?.

i'M GOING TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH A BACKGROUND SONG FOR OLIVER.

I THINK I'LL DO LISTEN TO THE RAIN ALSO BY EVANESCENSE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Oliver was finally by himself he thought about running away but where would he go  
he couldn't just go anywhere then he remembered a place where his real parents had taken him.  
To be safe but that was before they were killed by the foot Oliver got up quietly and he put a few things  
into his bag and then Oliver quietly opened the door to his room once he walked into the living room.

Oliver saw Kanja lying down with Leonardo as he was curled up into a little ball of fuzz  
then he saw Qui Gon and Obi Wan were sound asleep as well as for his uncle Mikey he was too.  
Busy watching Sweeney Todd again Oliver wondered how many times he can watch that movie  
it was like he was in love with it or rather in love with the meat pie maker sometimes Oliver couldn't uderstand his uncle.

The young five year old boy walked out of the lair and began his long journey out of the sewer  
for the second time for this day Oliver could here raindrops hitting the drainpipe.

(Song in background starts)

**_Listen,listen...  
Listen,listen...  
Listen,listen...  
Listen,listen...  
Listen (listen),Listen (listen)...  
Listen (listen),Listen (listen)...  
Listen (listen),Listen (listen)...  
Listen (listen),Listen (listen)..._**

Oliver had found the manhole cover and he slowly moved it out of the way and once he was out of the sewer  
the boy covered the manhole and left.

**_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)...  
Whispering secrets in rain (listen listen)...  
Frantically searching for someone to hear...  
Their story before they hit the ground...  
Please don't let go...  
Can't we stay for awhile...  
It's just too hard to say goodbye...  
Listen to the rain..._**

"Well I guess this is goodbye". Oliver thought sadly to himself while walking away from the manhole

**_Listen,listen,,listen,listen to the rain...  
Weeping...  
Ooooooooooooooooh...._**

Listen (listen),Listen (listen)...  
Listen (listen),Listen (listen)...

Oliver walked along the sidewalk he was getting a little bit scared of being all alone.

**_I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)...  
Suddenly sweet words take hold (listen listen)...  
Hurry they so for you havent much time...  
Open your eye's to the love around...  
You may feel you're alone...  
But I'm still here with you...  
You can do what you dream...  
Just remember to Listen to the rain..._**

Ooooooooooooooooh....

Listen...

(song in background ends)

Oliver had walked far and he was starting to feel very sick probably from being in the rain for too long.

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL.

OKAY SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG LISTEN TO THE RAIN EVANESCENSE DOES.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	22. Chapter 22

After an hour of walking through the street little Oliver was cold hungry and was starting to feel sick  
maybe running away was a very bad idea the young boy shivered from being so cold Oliver had to.  
Find shelter and fast before he catche's a serious cold he looked around for a possible shelter but so far  
he couldn't spot one that is not untill he got surrounded by the foot clan once again.

Meanwhile back at the lair Raphael had thought about apologizing to Oliver that night  
the red masked turtle got up from his bed and walked out of his room and went to where.  
Oliver's room is Raphael knocked first but to his surprise no one answered he began to open the door  
but when Raphael went in he saw that Oliver wasn't there the red masked turtle was starting to worry.

Raphael began to waking Leonardo up and telling him that Oliver was gone the blue masked turtle told  
him to go look for him and that they'll be along soon Raphael nodded as he left the lair in hopes of finding.  
Oliver before the foot clan does speaking of the foot clan they had cornered Oliver who was now shaking with fright  
one of the foot soldiers had stabbed Oliver in the chest and the boy let out a painful scream hoping that someone herad it.

However someone did hear it Raphael heard his son screaming in pain the red masked turtle jumped from building  
to building and was getting closer to Oliver then once Raphael was on top of the building he looked down at the alley.  
And saw his son was surrounded by the foot clan once again the red masked turtle jumped down from the building  
and landed right infront of his son.

"Oliver what the shell happened to you?". Raphael said well yelled to his son when he saw blood dripping from his chest

Oliver tried to speak but it made the pain worse whenever he tried to move or talk.

"Don't worry Oliver I'll get you out of this situation". Raphael said to Oliver

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'LL BE GRATEFUL.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	23. Chapter 23

Raphael noticed that Oliver was getting very pale from losing the amount of blood he had to  
get him home and fast to see Donny but in order to do that he would have to fight off the foot soldiers.  
Raphael growled under his breath he needed help to fight off all these ninjas when he was about to fight  
off one foot ninja his brother's plus Kanja and the jedi knights Obi Wan and Qui Gon showed up ready to join the fight.

"Raph you get Oliver out of here we'll handle this". Leonardo said to Raphael

"Come on Oliver". Raphael said to his son who looked like he was going to pass out

Raphael gently picked Oliver up and then he started heading for the manhole cover only to get thrown back towards the others  
from a foot ninja Raphael cursed to himself as he glared at the foot ninja the red masked turtle then handed Oliver to Donatello.  
And told him to look after him while he helped the other's Donny nodded to his red masked brother Donatello left for the manhole cover  
and went down to the lair with Oliver once he was in the lair Donatello rushed into his lab with the injured Oliver.

"Don't worry Oliver I'll get you fixed up". Donatello gently said to Oliver who moaned a little in pain

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M SLOWLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S HERE.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

ALSO DON'T WORRY ABOUT OLIVER HE'LL BE FINE THANKS TO DONATELLO.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	24. Chapter 24

Donatello began fixing Oliver up so that he'll be okay the young boy wondered if everyone's was okay  
when they were fighting the foot ninja's especailly his cousin Kanja Oliver winced in pain as he felt Donatello.  
Wrapping him with some bandages that had some sort of stinging liquid on it whatever it was it sure stung  
like crazy Donatello noticed that he gently put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and calmly told him that it's all right.

Meanwhile Raphael and the other's including the jedi knight's were having a bit of trouble fighting the foot ninjas  
Kanja pounced on one ninja and started biting him with his sharp teeth and was also scratching him but then the foot.  
Ninja kicked Kanja in the chest making him yelp in pain Obi Wan didn't like that he used the force and it threw the foot ninja  
off of Kanja Leonardo went to his young son to make sure he was all right.

"Kanja are you all right son?". Leonardo asked in a panic like voice

"Kanja ok daddy". Kanja said to his dad who sighed in relief

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	25. Chapter 25

Finally the battle was over every foot ninja was down and out cold Leonardo had recieved  
quite a number of bruises unlike little Kanja who had a few broken rib's the blue masked turtle.  
Went to where his young son was and helping him up once Kanja was on his feet the young mutant  
lion cub looked at Obi Wan who had also recieved some cut's and bruises.

"Obi okay?". Kanja said to the younger jedi knight

"Yes I'm all right little one". Obi Wan said to Kanja who smiled at him

"That good Kanja worried you was hurt". Kanja said to Obi Wan

Leonardo smiled at Kanja he was proud of him Kanja had fought very well Raphael was proud of Kanja as well  
but now he wanted to make sure that his own son was going to be all right the other's agreed to Raphael.  
They all left the battlefield and went for home once they got to their lair Raphael noticed that Oliver had his eye's  
closed and was being very still the red masked turtle went to Oliver's side.

"Donny tell me he ain't?". Raphael asked his purple masked brother

"Don't worry Raph he's resting now I fixed him up". Donatello said to Raphael

"Donatello you are the turtle". Raphael said to his little brother

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	26. Chapter 26 A Father and Son alone time

It was night time by the time Oliver woke up the young boy saw his father Raphael  
had been by his side the entire night Oliver smiled weakly at his dad the young boy.  
Got up off the bed and started walking to where Donatello was who had fallen asleep  
Oliver whispered thanks to his uncle then he noticed that Kanja was still up.

"Oliver ok now?". Kanja asked his cousin Oliver

"Yeah I'm ok Kanja just sore". Oliver said to Kanja who looked worried

"Don't worry Kanja I'm ok". Oliver said while wincing in pain a little

He ruffled his cousin's little black mane while giggling at his expression when he did that  
the young boy headed out of the lair for a little bit not even noticing that he was being followed.  
By Raphael the red masked turtle just wanted to make sure that he was all right Oliver walked down a long  
tunnel he saw a manhole cover but he didn't ever want to leave his home anymore he sat down under the manhole cover.

(Background music starts)

**_Now It's always once upon a time...  
In New York City...  
It's a big old, bad old, tough of town it's true...  
But beginning's are contagious there...  
They're always setting stages there...  
They're always turning pages there for you..._**

Raphael continued watching his son silently while hiding in the shadows.

**_Ain't it great the way it all begins...  
In New York City...  
Right away your making time and making friends...  
No one cares where you were yesterday...  
If they pick you out you're on your way...  
To a once upon a time that never ends..._**

Raphael noticed how depressed Oliver looked the red masked turtle quietly walked over to him  
Oliver saw his father walking over to him then sitting next to him.

**_So, Oliver don't be shy...  
Get out there, let go and try...  
Believing that you're the guy...  
They're dying to see...  
'Cause a dream's no crime...  
Not once upon a time...  
Once upon a time in New York City..._**

"You all right Oliver?". Raphael asked his son who just looked at him

**_If it's always once upon a time...  
In New York City...  
Why does nightfall find you feeling all alone?...  
How could anyone stay starry eyed...  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside...  
And the rain is saying,"Now your on your own"?..._**

Oliver just shook his head no he still felt terrible for running away from home.

"Dad I'm sorry I really am". Oliver said while tears were forming in his eye's

**_So, Oliver don't be scared...  
Though yesterday no one cared...  
They're getting your place prepared...  
Where you want to be...  
Keep your dream alive...  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive...  
Once upon a time in New York City..._**

Raphael knew what Oliver had meant by saying he was sorry the red masked turtle gently put his hand  
on Oliver's shoulder.

"It's all right Oliver I understand really". Raphael said to his son who had started to cry

**_Keep your dream alive...  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive...  
Once upon a time in New York City...  
Keep your dream alive...  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive...  
Once upon a time in New York City...  
And it's always once upon a time...  
In New York City..._**

(Background music ends)

"Oliver It's all right I ain't angry with you anymore". Raphael said to Oliver who was still upset

"Listen to me Oliver I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier". Raphael said to his son

* * *

OK BOY I'M GLAD THAT I FINSHED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SURELY REALLY MADE ME GO TEARY EYE'D.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS IT SAD?.

ALSO I HOPE RAPH WAS A LITTLE IN CHARACTER.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG ONCE UPON A TIME IN NEW YORK CITY I FORGOT WHO SING'S IT.

BUT IT'S FROM OLIVER AND COMPANY.

I THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED OLIVER IN THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND BE HONEST.


	27. Chapter 27 You'll Be In My Heart

Oliver still continued crying Raphael tried his best to comfort his son the red masked turtle  
looked around to make sure no one was spying on them when he made sure it was clear.  
Raphael took Oliver into his arms and held him there for awhile untill he had calmed down  
a bit Raphael told Oliver that he'll alway's be there for him to protect him as well.

"Don't worry Oliver I ain't gonna leave you". Raphael said in a low voice

Raphael made sure that they were alone because if anyone was spying on them they wouldn't live very long  
when Raph's on the job.

(Raphael starts singing in a low voice)

**_Come, On Oliver stop yer crying it's gonna be all right...  
Just take my hand, little buddy and hold it tight...  
I will protect you from all around you...  
I'm right here Oliver, Don't ya cry..._**

If anyone was watching watching them Raphael would never here the end of it especially if that someone  
was Michaelangelo or Leonardo they would drive him crazy.

**_For such a little guy, yer seem so strong...  
My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm...  
You know this bond between us cannot be broken...  
I'm right here Oliver, Please don't ya cry..._**

Oliver looked at his father with tear-filled eye's as he snuggled closer to his dad Raphael wrapped his arms  
around Oliver to keep him safe for he will protect Oliver even if it kill's him.

**_'Cause Oliver you will be in my heart...  
Yeah, you will be in my heart Oliver...  
From this day on, Now and forever more..._**

**_You will be in my heart Oliver...  
No matter what anyone else say's...  
You will be in my heart alway's Oliver alway's..._**

(Song ends)

Raphael felt Oliver's tears falling onto him the red masked turtle began to rub Oliver's back hoping it will  
calm him down soon the other's must be up by now worrying about them.

* * *

OK I GOTTA STOP WRITING THESE SAD SONG STORIES MAN I JUST GET SO TEARY EYE'D.

OKAY WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

OKAY HOW WAS RAPHAEL IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE HONEST?.

OH AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART PHIL COLLINS OWN'S IT NOT ME.

I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED OLIVER AND RAPHAEL THE HOTHEADED FATHER AND THE NOT SO HOTHEADED SON.

ALTHOUGH SOMETIMES HE CAUSES TROUBLE.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RAPHAEL'S VERSION OF YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART.


	28. Chapter 28 Bring Me To Life

Oliver continued crying even when he felt his father rubbing his back  
the red masked turtle sighed as he looked at Oliver who had finally stopped crying.  
Raphael gently put Oliver down while he got up and was about to lead him back to the lair  
when they were suddenly surrounded by the foot ninjas Oliver hid behind his father who quickly drew out his Sai's.

"Aww shell what now?". Raphael said to himself while trying to protect Oliver

The red masked turtle growled at the foot ninjas that surrounded them he looked at Oliver then  
he told him to run but Oliver was about to protest Raphael gave him a look that will send shivers down your spine.  
Oliver then started running away but while he was running away one of the foot ninjas saw him running and began  
to chase him Raphael noticed and he went after the foot ninja that was in hot persuit with his son.

"You ain't hurtin anyone tonight punk". Raphael yelled at the foot ninja

(Background music starts)

**_How can you see into my eye's...  
Like open doors...  
Leading you down to my core...  
Where I've become so numb...  
Without a soul...  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold...  
Untill you find it there and lead it back home..._**

The foot ninja that had been chasing Oliver had cornered him then Raphael high jumped kick the foot ninja  
making him hit the ground almost lifeless.

"Oliver you ain't hurt are you?". Raphael asked his son who shook his head no

"Get back to the lair where you'd be safe". Raphael said to Oliver who nodded

**_(Wake me up)...  
Wake me up inside...  
(I can't wake up)...  
Wake me up inside...  
(Save me)...  
Bid my blood to run...  
(I can't me up)...  
Before I come undone...  
(Save me)...  
Save me from the nothing I've become..._**

"Dad what about you?". Oliver asked his father

"Don't worry I'll be fine now get going". Raphael said while watching his son leave then returning to fight the foot ninjas

**_Now that I know what I'm without...  
You can't just leave me...  
Breathe into me and make me real...  
Bring me to life..._**

Raphael had a lot of anger in his system now so he had to take it all out on the foot ninjas.

**_I've been living a lie...  
There's nothing inside..._**

Bring me to life...

Frozen in time without your touch...  
Without your love darling...  
Only you are the life among the dead...

Meanwhile Oliver ran into the lair nearly tripping over his feet but his uncle Leonardo caught him  
before he had hurt himself.

"Take it easy Oliver what's the rush?". Leonardo asked his nephew

"There's foot ninjas in the sewers". Oliver said while trying to catch his breathe

Meanwhile back where Raphael was he was getting beatin up pretty bad.

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see...  
Left in the dark...  
But you were there infront of me..._**

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems got to open my eye's to everything...

Without thought, without voice, without soul...  
Do you want to die here, I was so self involved...

Bring me to life....

(Background music ends)

One foot ninja had hit Raphael on the back of the head so hard that it knocked him completely  
out and left a bloody wound on his head as well.

* * *

OH NO POOR RAPHAEL WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO HIM?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG THAT'S IN THE BACKGROUND EVANESCENSE DOES IT'S BRING ME TO LIFE.


	29. Chapter 29 Oliver's POV

(**Oliver's P.O.V.**)

As I arrived at the lair I nearly tripped over my own two feet but my uncle Leo  
caught me and he had asked me what the rush was about then I told him about there.  
Being foot ninjas in the sewers and that my dad was holding them off while I came here to get  
help I just hoped that my dad was going to be ok I then felt tears coming from my eye's.

"Oliver where is Raphael now?". My uncle Leonardo asked me

"He's still fighting off the foot ninjas". I said to my uncle

Then uncle Leo told us to prepare for the fight I had a feeling that this was going to the final fight against  
the foot ninjas I noticed Kanja sharpening his claws I then grabbed my twin Sai's the very one's that my dad gave me.  
I will alway's treasure them If my dad's seriously hurt by the time we get to him I will kill every foot ninja there is  
I can't keep running away from my troubles or problems.

(Song in background starts)

**_So clever, Whatever, I'm done with these endeavors...  
Alone I'll walk the winding way, here I stay...  
It's over, no longer I feel it growing stronger...  
I live to die another day, Untill I fade away..._**

My uncle Leo then told us to move out and to find my father Raphael if nothing has happened to him  
I soon found myself following my uncles and cousin and the jedi knights out of the lair.

"Oliver we find uncle Raphael don't worry". Kanja said to me

"Thanks Kanja". I said to my cousin while running through the sewers

**_Why, give up?, Why give in?, It's not enough, It never is...  
So I will go on Untill the end...  
We've become desolate, It's not enough, It never is...  
So I will go on untill the end..._**

Once we got to where my father was I noticed him lying on the ground not moving at all  
I saw a bloody wound on his head then I saw the foot ninja who was the one who did that.

**_Surround me, It's easy to fall apart completely...  
I feel you creeping up again in my head...  
It's over, no longer I feel it growing colder...  
I knew this day would come to end, So let this life begin..._**

I instantly ran over to my father's side feeling more tears falling down my face  
I really hoped that he was all right I glared at the foot ninja and charged at him.

_**Why, give up?, Why give in, It's not enough, It never is...  
So I will go on untill the end...  
We've become desolate, It's not enough, It never is...  
So I will go on untill the end...**_

I could hear my uncle Leonardo telling me to stand down and too let them handle it  
but I wouldn't listen I was mad at the ninja that hurt my father he was going to pay.

**_I've lost the way, I've lost the way...  
But I will go on untill the end...  
Living is hard enough without you Shutting up..._**

Why, give up?, Why give in?, It's not enough, It never is...  
So I will go on untill the end...  
We've become desolate, It's not enough, It never is...  
So I will go on untill the end...

I then threw one of my Sai's at the foot ninja and the next thing I knew was that I heard him  
screaming in agony I looked at him and noticed that my Sai landed right in his stomach.

**_Why, give up?, Why give in?, It's not enough, It never is...  
But I will go on untill the end...  
We've become desolate, It's not enough, It never is...  
But I will go on untill the end..._**

I've lost the way, I've lost the way...  
But I will go on untill the end...

The final fight, I win...  
The final fight, I win...  
The final fight, I win...  
But I will go on untill the end...

(Background music ends)

"Oliver stand down now". I heard my uncle yell at me

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY THERE'S PLENTY OF CHAPTER'S STILL TO COME.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IT'S OWNED BY BREAKING BENJAMIN.

IT'S CALLED UNTILL THE END.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO IN THE SONG I ADDED ONE TOUCH OF MINE.


	30. Chapter 30 My Immotal

Leonardo just stood there shocked at what his nephew did to that foot ninja  
even Kanja was shocked at his cousin the lion cub couldn't believe his eye's he turned to his dad.  
And looked at him with a shocked expression Leonardo looked at Kanja then to Oliver who then didn't notice  
there was a foot ninja behind him the ninja had a knife in his hand as soon as he was closer to Oliver.

The foot ninja plunged the knife into Oliver's back and quickly stabbed him three times then he removed the knife  
from Oliver and watched the boy fall onto his knees while holding his side Kanja saw that he unsheathed his claws.  
The little mutant lion cub ran towards the foot ninja the very one who had hurt his cousin the mutant lion cub leapt onto  
the foot ninja and started biting and clawing him for what he did too Oliver.

(Background music starts)

**_I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears...  
And If you have too leave...  
I wish that you would just leave...  
'Cause your presence still lingers here...  
And It won't leave me alone..._**

Leonardo rushed over too Oliver and he helped his nephew get onto his feet Leonardo felt Oliver  
he was getting cold not too mention he was shaking very violently.

"No please no please don't take Oliver". Leonardo said silently to himself

Then Raphael started waking up with a severe headache he was soo gonna kill whoever did that to him  
the red masked turtle then noticed Oliver in Leonardo's arms was shaking very violently and was bleeding too death.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real...  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._**

"No not Oliver no not my son". Raphael said then he felt extremely angry at the foot ninjas for hurting his son

Raphael got up filled with extreme anger and he ran towards the foot ninjas killing off every one of them  
Kanja was still biting the foot ninja that had hurt Oliver.

**_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hand through all of these years...  
But you still have me...  
All of me..._**

The foot ninja that Kanja was fighting against had kicked him in the stomach and broke  
a few ribs in the process.

Raphael saw that and he threw his Sai at the foot ninjas back and killed him instantly  
the red masked turtle went too see if Kanja was all right.

Kanja are you all right kid?". Raphael said to his nephew who nodded

**_You used too captivate me...  
By your resonating light...  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
Your face it haunts...  
My once plesent dreams...  
Your voice it chased away...  
All the sanity in me..._**

Raphael's eye's began too glow red with anger he wasn't going to stop untill every foot ninja was dead  
they will pay for harming his son.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal...  
This pain is just to real...  
There's just to much that time cannot erase..._**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hand through all of these years...  
But you still have me...  
All of me...

Leonardo still had Oliver in his arms and now he also had Kanja Oliver's breathing had become raspy and it sounded  
like he was out of breath.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...  
But though your still with me...  
I've been alone all along..._**

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hand through all of these years...  
But you still have me...  
All of me...

(Song in background ends)

Raphael had nearly killed every foot ninja so far his rage was still there.

* * *

OK WOW THAT WAS SAD POOR OLIVER AND KANJA.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG EVANESCENSE DOES.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	31. Chapter 31

Once all the foot ninjas have been either killed or left for the dead by Raphael  
the red masked turtle turned to Leonardo who had Oliver in his arms Raphael told Leo.  
To hand him over Leo handed Oliver to Raphael who held Oliver close to him  
Donatello then told them that he can still save Oliver if they hurried back to the lair.

"Come on Raph I can still save him". Donatello said to Raphael who looked like he was ready to kill somebody

"I ain't gonna lose him Donny I almost lost him once". Raphael said to Donny while trying to fight tears

"We can trust your brother Raphael". Qui Gon Jinn said to the red masked turtle

"My master's right Raphael we can trust Donatello". Obi Wan said to Raphael

Raphael looked at Oliver he couldn't take his eye's off of him he noticed the change on Oliver's skin  
he was getting paler and paler because of the amount of blood loss the red masked turtle took of his mask.  
And quickly put it on the wound so he could try and stop the bleeding while trying to fight the tears in his eye's  
Raphael soon lead the other's back to the lair in hopes that Donatello can save Oliver.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

POOR RAPHAEL I ACTUALLY FEEL SORRY FOR HIM.

I HOPE THAT QUI GON AND OBI WAN WAS IN CHARACTER.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	32. Chapter 32 How Could This Happen To Me

Raphael just handed Oliver to Donatello then told him to save him do anything to save him  
the red masked turtle was so close to tears that he never wanted his brother's to see him being sad.  
He just wouldn't live it down he's the tough as nail's turtle but still seeing his son like that he has a heart  
Raphael then left the group to go up to the surface for awhile the red masked turtle went up to the roof top.

"Why Oliver please don't leave me kid". Raphael said quietly to himself

(Song in background starts)

**_I open my eye's...  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light...  
I can't remember how,I can't remember why...  
I'm lying here tonight..._**

Meanwhile Donatello had begun rushing to the lair Oliver was fading fast the purple masked turtle  
finally made it to the lair he went into his lab with Oliver in his arms.

**_And I can't stand the pain...  
And I can't make it go away...  
No, I can't stand the pain..._**

How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes...  
Got nowhere to run, the night goes on...  
As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life...  
I just wanna scream, How could this happen to me...

Donatello hooked Oliver up with all sorts of machines and began to heal him  
he didn't want to lose Oliver either.

"Come on Oliver please live". Donatello prayed for Oliver to live

**_Everybody's screaming...  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me...  
I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread...  
I wanna start this over again..._**

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered...  
And I can't explain what happened...  
And I can't erase the things that I've done...  
No I can't...

Meanwhile back on the roof top Raphael tried not to be a sensitive turtle but the way his son  
was in he just hoped that Oliver was going to be all right.

**_How could this happen to me?, I've made my mistakes...  
Got nowhere to run, the night goes on...  
As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life...  
I just wanna scream, How could this happen to me?..._**

I've made my mistakes...  
Got nowhere to run, the night goes on...  
As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life...  
I just wanna scream, How could this happen to me?...  
How could this happen to me?...  
How could this happen to me?...  
How could this happen to me?...

(Song in background ends)

Raphael then decided that he should go back to the lair for all he knew  
was that when Oliver was alll right he was gonna need his dad.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO DID I GET RAPHAEL IN CHARACTER?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME.

THAT BELONGS TO SIMPLE PLAN.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	33. Chapter 33 Oliver's Dreamland

Meanwhile inside Oliver's dream the young boy was walking through a field of clouds Oliver had wondered where he  
was like was he in a dream or was he dead the boy wanted to know and fast he wanted to be at home safe with his.  
Dad and uncles and cousin the boy didn't want to be here wherever here was Oliver was now getting scared the young boy  
walked around the strange place he was in it didn't look like the sewers or the lair.

"Where am I?, how did I get here?." Oliver quietly asked himself while walking around

"Why your in your dream boy". A voice from behind him said

"who are you what are you?". Oliver asked in a scared manner he so wanted his dad right now

Oliver turned around and saw what looked like a giant turtle who looked exactly like his dad  
except this turtle had a black and red mask on and he was a grass green color and he looked more.  
Calmer then his dad ever was but the turtle did seem nice enough to talk to even though his father didn't like him  
talking to stranger's which was good advice.

"So who are you?". Oliver asked the grass green colored turtle

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHO DO YOU THINK THAT TURTLE COULD BE?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	34. Chapter 34

"I am called Jaden Redwing". Jaden said to Oliver

"Er nice to meet you Jaden". Oliver said to the grass green turtle

Then the grass green turtle told Oliver that he was in a dream/coma like state and in order to wake  
up from the dream/coma he would have to pass some sort of test Oliver wasn't sure how he could.  
Pass the test Jaden told him that if he ever wanted to see his family again he would have to pass the test  
Oliver then felt tears falling down his face he couldn't see his family again untill he had to pass this test.

"Oliver I know you can pass this test". Jaden said to Oliver

"I don't know if I can". Oliver said to the grass green turtle

Meanwhile in the real world Raphael had never left Oliver's side when he heard from Donny that his son  
was in a coma he was never going to leave his side ever the red masked turtle looked at his son.

"Oliver please wake up kid". Raphael sadly said to his son

(Song in background starts)

**_Things are changing...  
It seems strange and...  
I need to figure this out...  
You've got your life, and I've got mine..._**

"Oliver don't leave me". Raphael said to his son

Kanja came into the room looking sad he hoped that Oliver was all right  
he walked over to his uncle Raph.

"Uncle Raph ok?". Kanja asked his uncle in his innocent voice

**_Yesterday we were laughing...  
Today I'm left here asking...  
Where has all the time gone now...  
I'm left alone somehow...  
Growing up and getting older...  
I don't want to believe it's over..._**

"Not really Kanja I ain't all right". Raphael said to his nephew

"Me hope Oliver wake up soon". Kanja said to his uncle

"Me too Kanja I hope so". Raphael said to the mutant lion cub.

**_Don't say goodbye...  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight...  
'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I...  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you...  
Don't say anything tonight if your gonna say goodbye..._**

Kanja snuggled closer to his uncle Raphael to keep him company while he watched over Oliver  
Raphael hoped that his son will wake up soon.

**_Do you remember in December...  
How we swore we'd never change...  
Even though your leaving, our feelings...  
Would always stay the same..._**

I wish we could be laughing instead I'm standing here asking...  
Do we have to end this now can we make it last somehow...  
We both know we gotta say but not today...  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this way...

Leonardo Donatello and Michaelangelo were watching Raphael making sure that he was all right.

"Leo I did my best trying to heal Oliver". Donatello said to his older brother

"I know Donny now we just have to let fate decide". Leo said to his younger brother

**_Don't say goodbye...  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight...  
'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I...  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you...  
Don't say anything tonight if your gonna say goodbye..._**

And if it's over...  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word...  
I hope that your always...  
Happy like we were, Happy like we were...

Don't say goodbye...  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight...  
'Casue maybe it's not over for you and I...  
And although we know this time would come for me and you...  
Don't say anything tonight if your gonna say goodbye...

Raphael continued to watch Oliver untill he has woken up from his coma.

**_Yesterday we were laughing...  
If your gonna say goodbye...  
Today I'm left here asking...  
If your gonna say goodbye..._**

And although we knew this time would come for me and you...  
Don't say anything tonight if your gonna say goodbye...

(Background music ends)

Back in the dream/coma world Oliver was starting to miss everyone his father especailly.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.

ALSO THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IS CALLED SAY GOODBYE BY SKILLET.

I THOUGHT IT SUITED RAPHAEL AND OLIVER.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK THE TEST SHOULD BE FOR OLIVER TO PASS.

I WOULD LIKE IDEA'S FOR IT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	35. Chapter 35

Oliver had tears in his eye's he was really missing his father cousin and uncles  
the grass green turtle named Jaden felt bad for the human boy he was too young to take.  
The test so the elder turtle had thought about turning Oliver into something that's like a mutant  
but he will have a power that's unimaginable he'll be strong.

"Oliver there might be a way for you to go back after all". Jaden said to Oliver who looked at the elder turtle

"There is Jaden?'. Oliver asked the grass green turtle who nodded

"Yes Oliver but it would mean that, you would have to give up being human". Jaden said to Oliver

"You mean I have to give up my human life". Oliver said to the grass green turtle

The grass green turtle told Oliver that it was either turn into a mutant or taking the test  
the young boy looked down at his feet Jaden was right it was either turn into a mutant or.  
Take that test Oliver looked at Jaden and told him that he will become a mutant  
the grass green turtle nodded Jaden then told him to stand very still.

"Oliver once this transformation is, complete you can never go back to human". Jaden said to Oliver

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	36. Chapter 36 Oliver's Transformation

Oliver had been doing what Jaden told him to do whie he began waving his Bo staff around  
creating some type of whirl pool that suddenly surrounded Oliver's body completely.  
While the water surrounding the boy suddenly changed color from a light blue into a deep blood-red  
color Oliver could feel himself changing inside and outside.

Meanwhile back in the lair Raphael suddenly notice's some changes to his young son  
he quickly told Kanja to get Donatello Kanja did as he was told to do after awhile of waiting.  
Donatello showed up and saw that Oliver was changing dramatically the purple masked turtle  
ran quickly over to the bed where Oliver layed in.

"Donny what's happening to him?". Raphael asked his brother

"I don't know Raph maybe something in his, dream might be doing this?". Donny said to his hotheaded brother

The turtles continued watching Oliver changing into something  
Raphael saw a wolf tail on Oliver.

"He's changing into a mutant". Donatello said to his brother's

Back in the dream/coma Oliver now had the makings of a wolf he had the face of a wolf  
he also had the tail and body of a wolf Oliver felt his eye's were changing as well.

Oliver's transformation was finally complete Jaden put his Bo staff down and he released  
Oliver from the whirl pool.

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS DETAILED FOR THE TRANSFORMATION OF OLIVER.

WHO HAS NOW BECOME A WOLF MUTANT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO WHAT COLOR OLIVER'S WOLF EYE'S BE?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	37. Chapter 37

Oliver had finished his transformation the new and improved wolf boy opened his once blueish green eye's  
are now a piercing blue color with a hint of red in them they were in the shape of diamonds as well.  
Oliver began to feel his face it was furry the boy took his hand away from his face and noticed that his  
hands were furry as well Jaden looked at Oliver.

"Well do you like this mutant form Oliver?". Jaden asked his young friend

"Yes I do like it Jaden". Oliver said to the grass green turtle

"Good now it will be time for you to wake up soon". Jaden said to Oliver who looked at him

"Really?". Oliver asked Jaden who nodded

Meanwhile back in the lair Kanja had been sleeping in Raphael's arms the red masked turtle  
had been watching Oliver ever since his strange transformation now his young son is a wolf mutant.  
Raphael thought if he could get used to this new looking Oliver the red masked turtle then noticed Oliver's eye's  
were opening.

"Donny, Leo, Mikey he's waking up". Raphael shouted across the room waking up poor Kanja

"Sorry Kanja". Raphael apologized to the mutant lion cub

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

ANY IDEA'S ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	38. Chapter 38 Oliver Awaken's

Once Oliver had waken up he was surrounded by his father cousin and his uncles who all had  
been worried sick about him Oliver felt his father's arm's around him he looked to see his father.  
Helping him get off the bed once his feet touched the floor Oliver wobbled a little bit untill he got his  
balance back.

"Oliver we almost lost you, don't scare us like that". Leonardo said to his nephew

"I didn't mean to worry you guys". Oliver said to his family

"Hey Oliver you feeling all right kid?". Raphael said to his son

"Yes dad I'm all right". Oliver said to his dad

Raphael was glad that his son was all right he also wondered if he'll get used to him  
being a wolf mutant now Donatello noticed the color of Oliver's fur was a black color with.  
Hint's of red and dark brown in it Oliver looked at his cousin Kanja who was glad to have his cousin  
back he even thought Oliver's wolf form was cool.

"Oliver all better now?". Kanja asked Oliver

"Yeah Kanja I'm ok now". The wolf boy said to his cousin

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	39. Chapter 39 A Werewolf Named Chaos

Oliver looked at his family they were glad that he was all right Donatello walked over to Oliver  
and he checked him to see if he was really all right and he was Donny was realived that his nephew was all right.

Meanwhile in another part of the City of New York in a abandoned warehouse a Werewolf creature  
was sitting down with a purple dragon henchman looking very angry he had been after the boy named Oliver.  
All these years and he still hadn't caught him or any of his henchmen he was angry at them for being failures  
the other purple dragon henchmen were still out trying to look for him.

"I will have that boy if it's the last thing I do". The Werewolf leader said to himself

"Uh sir Chaos sir?". Said one of the purple dragons

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU INGRATES?". Chaos yelled to him

The purple dragon henchman started shaking he didn't want to face his leader for if they ever did  
anything wrong their punishment would be death by beheading or by him.

"Sir we still can't find that boy anywhere". The man said to his leader

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU EVEN COME BACK HERE". Chaos yelled to his henchman

"But sir I've tried". The henchman said to Chaos

"That's not good enough". Chaos said to the henchman

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT SEEMS SHORT.

BUT MY HANDS WERE FEELING VERY SHAKY AND THEY STILL ARE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	40. Chapter 40

Meanwhile back in the lair that's under New York City Oliver was wandering around the lair  
for a bit while being watched by his uncle Mikey who was watching tv while the other's.  
Were out on patrol with the two jedi knight's and Kanja went with them Oliver kinda felt  
left out because he really had wanted to be with his father.

Then the wolf boy had smelled a dark scent in the air of the sewers Oliver knew that smell  
it was the werewolf's scent the very werewolf he had been escaping from all the years before he had met.  
His father and uncles Chaos would destroy his family just as he had with his human family it still pains Oliver  
whenever he remember's his real parents and their death by Chaos's hands well in this case claws.

"Chaos can't be here in New York City can he?". He thought to himself

Oliver kept thinking to himself while heading into the dojo training area he thought he would  
train for awhile untill his father and other uncles comes back.

""Listen Leo I ain't about to let some werewolf freak kick our shells". Oliver heard his father he turned and saw the group was back

"I know Raph but I don't know who we're dealing with". Leonardo said to Raphael

Raphael growled at Leo the red masked turtle then saw his son Oliver in the dojo training area  
trying his hand at the puching bag.

* * *

OK I HOPE THIS WASN'T SHORT.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN RAPHAEL'S POINT OF VIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	41. Chapter 41 Raph's POV

(Raph's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. One minute my son Oliver was a human the next  
he's a wolf mutant.  
I ain't gonna lose him again and this time he better not run away on me cause  
I ain't gonna go easy on him the next time he runs away again.

I walked into the dojo training area and I saw my son and Kanja training  
together. I looked over my shoulder to see Leonardo, the fearless leader,  
meditating.

"Hey uncle Raph" My nephew Kanja says to me

"Hey Kanja how's yer training going?" I asked my nephew

"Good. Still lot of work". He says to me

I watched Oliver trying his hand, or paw, over at the punching bag. He was  
doing really well until he saw that master Splinter and Michelangelo were  
watching him.

I saw that they were making him nervous; I noticed that his punches were  
unsteady. I saw that Master Splinter was with  
Leo now and Mikey had gone back to watching TV with Obi Wan.

"Mikey is such a thunderhead". I thought to myself.

* * *

OK SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.

ALSO I LIKE TO THANK SIMONE ROBINSON FOR BETA READING MY CHAPTER THANK YOU.


	42. Chapter 42

Oliver's eye's were widened he couldn't believe that Chaos was here in New York City  
the very werewolf that had killed his real family he growled under his breath and he.  
Continued to use the punching bag as Chaos's head pretending it was him Raphael thought he had heard his son  
growling when they mentioned Chaos.

"Oliver what is the matter my grandson?". Master Splinter asked his young grandson

"It's Chaos he's here in New York isn't he?". Oliver sighed while waiting for an answer

"How do you know this, Chaos Oliver?''. Splinter asked his young grandson

"Before I met you all, I lived with my real parents". Tears were forming in Oliver's eye's while he explained to his family about chaos

Oliver told his family how Chaos killed his real parents right infront of him when they  
hadn't done anything wrong or hadn't done anything to him he was just a ruthless killer.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SUPER SHORT.

SO ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?.

ALSO I HOPE THAT i GOT SPLINTER IN CHARACTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	43. Chapter 43

After, Oliver explained his family about, how he know's Chaos Raphael was angry, at Chaos how could he kill Oliver's real parents.  
Like that and especailly infront of him, Raphael wanted so badly to pulverise, Chaos for killing his son's real parents. Oliver walked out,  
of the room for awhile, he needed to be alone Oliver walked down, the sewer tunnel he knew he was being followed. By his father,  
and Michaelangelo Oliver had wanted to be alone, he didn't want any company but he knew how protective his uncles and father are.

"I know, you guys are following me". Oliver yelled down the tunnel

"Oliver, hey little dude, we just wanted to make sure your safe". Mikey said to his nephew

"I know, uncle Mikey but I just wanted to be left alone". Oliver said to his uncle

Michaelangelo then, told Raphael that they should, give Oliver some space Mikey told Oliver that they will go and patrol.  
The area and let him, have some peace and quiet for now, Oliver thanked his uncle and walked off. He went futher down the sewer,  
tunnel he was about to go, in farther but he had gotten himself, surrounded by the foot clan one of the foot. Ninja's had him cornered,  
by a wall Oliver howled, hoping to get his father and uncle's attention, fortunately it did.

"Come on, Mikey let's go Oliver is in danger now come on bonehead". Raphael said to his little brother

"I'm coming, Raph and don't call me a bonehead your a hothead". Michaelangelo said to Raphael

"Don't, push it Mikey, or I'll give ya a knucklesandwich". Raphael said to his little brother

* * *

Ok wow I haven't updated this one in a long time.

so what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review and flames are not allowed.


	44. Chapter 44

Oliver didn't, see the foot ninja behind him, by the time he turned around the ninja, had hit him hard on the head.  
With his nunchuk's, before Oliver had fallen onto the ground, he had let out a painful howl. Then the wofl boy fell onto the ground,  
with a bleeding wound, Raphael and Michaelangelo had heard Oliver's howl, Raphael was now getting very angry. Whoever was hurting his son,  
was going to get the beating, of a lifetime the red masked turtle ran into the tunnel, when he got to where his son was, he was too late Oliver was gone.

"NO!, Oliver where are you?".Raphael yelled in the tunnel

"Calm, down Raph we'll find him". Mikey said to his hotheaded brother

"We'd better Mikey, or else I'm going to kill somebody". Raphael said well threatened Mikey

"Come, on Raph you don't really mean that do you?". Michaelangelo said to his brother

Raphael nodded, to Mikey who was getting freaked, out by Raph he knew Raphael, was worried about Oliver.  
But he never knew, that he would threaten like that, Raphael then told Mikey that, he'll go alone to find Oliver.  
And he'll bring him home, the orange masked turtle, told his brother that he was crazy, but Raphael already left.

(Background song starts)  
**_  
I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_**

"Hang on, Oliver I'll save you". Raphael thought to himself

**_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_**

Meanwhile back at Chaos's lair, that was in an old warehouse, the werewolf smiled slyly as Oliver was brought.  
To him in chains, Oliver glared at Chaos, the werewolf walked slowly to young Oliver.

**_you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me_**

bury it  
I wont let you bury it  
I wont let you smother it  
I wont let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you cant push it underground  
you cant stop it screaming out

"Well, well, well, if it isn't young Oliver my my how you've changed". Chaos said to Oliver

**_I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but im addicted_**

now that you know I'm trapped  
since ovulation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

bury it  
I wont let you bury it  
I wont let you smother it  
I wont let you murder it

"What, do you want from me Chaos?". Oliver growled at the werewolf

**_and our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you cant push it underground  
you cant stop it screaming out  
has it come to this?  
oooooooh_**

you will suck the life out of me  
bury it  
I wont let you bury it  
I wont let you smother it  
I wont let you murder it

and our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you cant push it underground  
you cant stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
oooooooh  
  
(Background song ends)

"Oh, nothing much just to kill you". Chaos said to young Oliver

"Why, Chaos you already killed my parents what more do you want?". Oliver said in tears

* * *

Uh oh will Raphael make it time before Chaos hurts Oliver?.

So any idea's for the next chapter?.

Also I don't own the song Our Time Is Running Out it's owned by Muse.

Please read and review but no flames please.


	45. Chapter 45

Meanwhile, back at Chaos's lair the werewolf, had put Oliver through some bad, torture like fighting with him.  
Clawing him to almost, a bloody pulp Oliver was lying on the ground, after the beating he recieved from Chaos.  
Oliver was near tears, but he couldn't show his weakness, he was after all Raphael's son. Oliver tried getting up but,  
he was pinned down, by one of the foot ninja's, Oliver growled as the foot ninja pointed his weapon at him.

"No, leave him to me, I sense we have company". Chaos said to his soldier's

"Yes sir, we'll deal with them". the foot ninja said

The foot ninja, had let go of Oliver but only to get pinned, by Raphael a very angry Raphael.  
Oliver was glad, to see him the red masked turtle, walked over to Oliver's side. And stood infront of his son,  
protectively Chaos wasn't going to get away, from harming his son. The young wolf mutant looked at the now,  
angry Raphael who was growling at Chaos, Oliver growled as well.

"Oliver, I need you to get back to the lair". Raphael said well yelled at Oliver

"But, dad you can't handle Chaos by youself". Oliver said to his father

* * *

Ok sorry it's short so any idea's?.

So what should Raphael do now?.

Please read and review and no flames are allowed.


	46. Chapter 46

Raphael growled at Chaos, the very werewolf that almost killed his son, Raphael quickly drew out his sais.  
But before he could do anything, Raphael heard some familiar battlecry's, he looked up and saw his brother's.  
And their Jedi friends, Obi Wan and Qui Gon Oliver also saw his cousin Kanja, the mutant lion cub went over to Oliver.  
Qui Gon walked over to their young friend, to see if he was all right, Oliver told Qui Gon that he was ok.

"Yes I'm ok Qui Gon". Oliver said to the jedi knight

"Good I'm glad that your all right my young friend". Qui Gon said to Oliver

"Master I sense a disturbance in the Force". Obi Wan said to his master

"So do I Obi Wan but don't let it cloud your judgement". Qui Gon said to his young padawan

Chaos looked at the two strange, humans he growledand told them to stay out of the way.  
The maniac werewolf, then summoned his latest warrior, Qui Gon sensed that it was a Sith Lord.  
Oliver didn't know what a Sith Lord was, Obi Wan told him about the Sith, that they were dangerous and wanted to kill the jedi knights.  
The young wolf mutant, gulped as his father moved infront of him, same with his other family and friends.

"Chaos if you ever come near my son again, I'll rip you to shreds ya maniac". Raphael yelled at the werewolf

"Note to self never make Raphael angry". Obi Wan thought to himself while seeing how angry Raphael was

* * *

Sorry it was short the next chapter will be the battle.

So what do you think of what Raphael said to Chaos?.

Please read and review no flames though.


End file.
